The War of Two Girls
by ElementalPrincessZoxi26
Summary: This is the sequel to Two Girls in a Black Butler World. Please review. Summary: Everyhting is going well for our two main characters, but a sercret could split one of our wonderful couples.
1. That Butler, One Year Later

Two Girls in a Black Butler World Sequel:

The War of Two Girls

Chapter 1- That Butler, One Year Later

"THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT," Ciel shouted across his study to Alois.

"How is it my fault," Alois scoffed, "I don't see anything wrong with what happened…"

"THE WHOLE BLOODY THING IS WRONG! I MEAN LOOK AT WHAT YOU DID TO MY CHESS SET!"

"Again I see nothing wrong with it…"

"You painted it blue and purple."

"Those colors are much more cheerful than dull Black and White."

"Why you…"

"Ciel, play nice," Zell chirped as she poked her head into the study, "is he being mean to you Alois?"

As Zell completely entered the study Alois ran over and hugged her burying his head into chest. Zell patted his head and then shot a glance over to Ciel.

"Look you made this poor little boy cry Ciel," Zell stated, "It's okay Alois, Ciel didn't mean any of it… Did you Ciel?"

Ciel merely sighed. When Zell got involved in one of his arguments, he knew he would either be praised for his actions or forced to apologize for starting it.

"Sorry," Ciel grumbled as he sat back in his chair.

"There see, he's not mad at you anymore," Zell laughed as Alois let go of her, "Now why don't you two play some chess?"

"That's a great idea," Alois smiled, "Come on Ciel!"

"Fine," Ciel sighed as he stood up and walked out of the room with the energetic Alois. Zell shook her head and chuckled as she exited the study. It had been one year since the whole Time Master incident and everything was about as normal as it was going to get. Alois regularly visited the Phantomhive Manor, Claude and Sebastian got along, and Zell and Avarie couldn't be happier here. Although the manor had been quiet, since Avarie was in London helping her husband on some sort of thing that no one knew about. Zell walked out into the garden only to get snatched up by Sebastian. He wrapped his slender arms around her and planted a kiss on her head.

"Now where have you been dear," Sebastian whispered.

"I was preventing Ciel from possibly murdering Alois," Zell chuckled, "and you?"

"I have been out here doing my chores that needed to be done in the garden… But I finished those in a matter of minutes so I have some free time. What would you like to do?"

"Sebastian," Ciel called from the manor.

"I guess I have more work to do," Sebastian sighed, "I shall see if I can get some time off later."

"That's fine Sebastian," Zell replied, as she waved bye to her husband who was entering the manor.

"You two are so cute together," Ronald chirped.

"Where did you come from," Zell asked as she turned to see not only Ronald, but Grell as well.

"Ah Will let us come here," Grell stated, "We wanted to see how you were doing."

"We just went and visited Avarie at the undertaker's parlor," Ronald added.

"I'm good," Zell nodded.

"Oh and you know what tomorrow is right," Grell questioned.

"It's the two year anniversary of you and Avarie coming here," Ronald said.

"Oh right that," Zell replied, "I almost forgot… well sorry to leave you guys, but I have something I need to do so if you'll excuse me."

Zell walked back into the manor. Grell turned to Ronald.

"Did you see her face when we mentioned tomorrow," Grell asked.

"Yeah what was up with that," Ronald muttered, "Shouldn't she be happy?"

"Not if you knew what tomorrow meant for her in her world," Claude sighed as he approached the two Shinigami.

"What do you mean," Grell asked.

"It may be a joyous occasion here," Claude explained, "but in her world, it is a time to remember the great pain she suffered…"

"Oh," Ronald replied, "Thanks Claude. Now we know we need to make tomorrow super special and happy for both Zell and Avarie."

"Yeah," Grell shouted.

Meanwhile in a secret Shinigami prison, Time Master lay on his bed within a cell. He glanced at his silver pocket watch as he clicked it open.

"Only nine hours, thirty-two minutes, and fifteen seconds left until tomorrow," Time Master thought as he stood up from where he lay on his bed.

He walked over to the bars of his cell and saw that the guard who was supposed to be guarding him was asleep. He carefully stuck his hand through the bars and grabbed the keys on his belt. He unlocked the door to his cell and walked over to his silver rapier, which hung on the wall parallel to his cell. He grabbed it and then glanced at his watch yet again.

"Looks like Zell and Avarie are in for a big surprise tomorrow," Time Master stated as he disappeared in a silver flash of light.

Back at the manor.

"I'm HOME," Avarie chimed as she opened the large front door.

"Glad to have you home Avarie," Zell smiled as she ran to greet her friend, "How's Undertaker?"

"Great….. So about tomorrow…"

"Don't even mention it."

"Zell it's the anniversary…"

"Please, lets not talk about it here."

Zell stormed off leaving Avarie alone.

"Avarie what anniversary were you talking about," Sebastian asked as he came out from behind a pillar.

"So you heard that," Avarie chuckled, "Well, it's the anniversary of her parents death in the house fire."

"Oh, but it's also the anniversary of you coming here."

"Yeah, but I want to warn you if Zell looks extremely depressed tomorrow and says she wants to be alone, just leave her alone."

"I'll be sure to do that…"

Just at that moment Grell ran into the room. When he stopped in front of them, he bent down to catch his breath.

"What's wrong Grell," Sebastian sighed.

"Terrible news," Grell said between breaths.

"What news," Avarie asked.

"Time Master has escaped."

"WHAT," Avarie and Sebastian shouted in unison.

"He escaped earlier today," Grell stated, "William is tracking him right now… trust me, we will find him before he can find you and Zell."

"You better hope you do," Avarie sighed as she let go of all of her anger, "Don't tell Zell about this… She doesn't need to know this."

Avarie pushed pass the red haired shinigami and walked up the stairs going to the second floor. Out in the garden, Zell stood in the middle of the large maze. The white petals of the roses danced around her as a gentle breeze blew. The breeze also blew her knee length cream colored ruffly dress behind her. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. When she opened her eyes, all the water in the air around her had collected at her feet. She took another deep breath and the water fell to the ground. She lifted her hand up to where she could see it. When she opened her hand she saw the white pocket watch that Liam Masters had given her.

"Why do you still keep that if it brings so much pain to you when you see it," Claude asked.

Zell hurriedly turned around and met the golden eyes of Claude. She slowed her heavy breathing.

"I've tried to throw it away, but it always comes back," Zell replied.

"And why do you jump every time you see me?"

"Old habits die hard I guess… It's not like I'm afraid of you or anything…"

"I'm not a scary guy… I'm actually quite kind."

Claude walked over to her and placed one of his hands on her hip. Zell merely sighed and removed his hand from her hip.

"Just what I would expect from you," Zell commented.

"Can you blame me," Claude chuckled, "being out here alone with a beautiful, smart…."

"STOP IT! I LOVE SEBASTIAN! SO STOP!"

Zell stumbled forward, but Claude caught her. She looked up at him and then pushed him away.

"You okay," Claude asked as he tried to put his hand on her shoulder.

"I'm fine," Zell replied as she walked away from him, "I just had a sudden dizzy spell, nothing to worry about."

Zell began to walk out of the maze as Claude merely stood there. He felt a presence when Zell said she had a "dizzy spell". He looked behind him and thought he saw a glimpse of something silver. He merely shook his head and started to walk out of the maze as well.

Author's note: I know this chapter was a little short and kind of random, but I honestly had no idea how to start this… I know what the main conflict is, but I don't how to start it… I promise the next chapter will be both longer and better. (again suggestions welcome)


	2. That Butler, Seeing Silver

Chapter 2- That Butler, Seeing Silver

Zell lay in her bed staring up at her ceiling. She let out a heavy sigh. Tomorrow was the anniversary of her parent's deaths. She got out of bed and walked over to the door of her room. She grabbed a nearby candle stick, with a candle already lit. She walked out into the hall, it's only light source was that of the light of the moon. As she walked down the hall she passed Avarie's and Gemma's rooms. The door that was now in front of her was that of the library. She opened the large doors and entered the huge library. AS soon as she entered the library she went to the window, which overlooked the gardens. She didn't know what drew her to the window, but she did not fight it. When she peered out the window, she saw a figure in the gardens. By the glow of its eyes, Zell could tell that it was Claude. He was staring up at the window to her room. She merely shrugged and walked to one of the bookshelves.

"Only one hour, fifty seven minutes and twenty-two seconds until tomorrow," a voice whispered.

Zell quickly turned around, but saw no one in the room. She shook her head and turned back to the bookcase.

"I must be hearing things," Zell sighed, "but with tomorrow being what it is, I think hearing things is the least of my worries.

She grabbed a book off the shelf and walked over to a nearby couch. She lay on the couch and began to read her book. A small fire crackled in the fire place, which provided enough light to read with. Zell fell asleep soon after she began to read her book. She was in a blissful dream, with her and Sebastian alone in a meadow of fully bloomed blue bells. However, the dream turned into an ephemeral nightmare. Sebastian suddenly disappeared. Zell merely stood there paralyzed. She felt something on her back but did not look behind her to see what it was.

"Tick Tock goes the clock," A voice sang, "Tick Tock the clock will stop even for the two girls."

Zell sat straight up… The nightmare she had just had made no sense to her. Who was the voice singing to her? The song they sang was a song she used to sing when she was a child. She displaced the thought from her head and tried to go back to sleep. However, her mind kept repeating the lyrics the voice had sang over and over and over again.

The next morning, Sebastian woke up to a knock at his door. He groggily got up and opened to reveal an unexpected sight: Claude. He merely sighed.

"What do you want this early in the morning Claude," Sebastian stated through a yawn.

"I wanted to see if you had everything handled for tonight," Claude replied in his usual tone of voice.

"Yeah, I did that yesterday."

"One more thing."

"What?"

"You look terrible. Did you not sleep well last night?"

"Yeah, I had this weird dream about…. Wait why am I telling this to you?"

"Cause I asked."

"Go away!"

Sebastian slammed the door in Claude's face. Instead of breaking the door down, which is what he would usually do, Claude just walked away. When he was no more than five steps away from Zell's door, he saw a flash of silver out of the corner of his eye. He glanced back quickly, but saw nothing. He shook off the thought of the silver flash. No way could it be him of all people. He knocked on the door to Zell's room. Oddly enough, when he did that, the door creaked open. Claude held his hands up to his face, because normally if he entered Zell's room, without first getting her permission, she would throw something at him. However, no projectile was thrown at him. To his surprise, Zell was nowhere in sight. He walked over to her half opened window. As he glanced out of it, he saw Zell sitting in the middle of the garden.

Zell sat meditating in the garden. She did not want the anniversary to ruin the rest of her day. AS she sat on the ground she took a deep breath in and exhaled it. Just as she opened her eyes, she saw the last thing she wanted to see: Claude.

"What the hell do you want," Zell asked as she got up and turned her back to him.

"I'll take that as a good morning," Claude sighed, "What's gotten into you? Yesterday you were all isolated and today it's even worse."

"You wouldn't understand."

"I bet I would."

"Fine, today is the day I lost my family in a house fire…. Happy?"

"Well not about the reason, but since you told me, yes I am happy. You seem more relaxed around me than you usually are."

"Well, Sebastian is close around and all I have to do is think his name and he'll be by my side, so I have no need to worry about you anymore."

"You should know that I cannot harm you unless Alois orders me to, and since that will never happen, you have no need to worry."

"You're unusually chatty today…. Something happen?"

"No nothing at all." Claude did not want to mention the glimpse of silver he saw as he approached her door.

"Well, I'm going to go find Avarie," Zell sighed.

Meanwhile, Avarie sat in the drawing room staring at the white haired maid that sat before her. Hannah of course was polishing silver and Avarie was occasionally glancing down at a book. Out of the corner of her eye, Avarie saw what appeared to be a shine of silver, not like the shine coming from the silver Hannah was shining. She quickly turned her head, but whatever she had seen had vanished.

"So you saw it too," Hannah stated as she kept polishing the silver.

"Yeah," Avarie sighed, "Everything has just been so quiet since Time Master was imprisoned; I guess I've become a little jumpy."

"That's human nature… However, that jumpiness may come in handy real soon."

"Hmmm?"

"With Time Master having escaped, who knows what may happen."

"True… But it is funny. I almost knew that everything seemed a little too perfect and by perfect I mean quiet."

"At least everyone is getting along well… I mean just look at how the Triplets follow Gemma and how Ciel is getting along with Alois."

Just then the sound of glass breaking and Ciel yelling at someone, most definitely Alois, came from down the hall. The two laughed at the scene.

"Well, for the most part," Hannah chuckled, "But I am curious about one thing. Since you are not from our world, do you not have family in your world to miss you?"

"Well William took care of my family," Avarie explained, "He told them that I was on some sort of foreign exchange thing for a long time. However, Zell has no one. Her family died in a house fire when she was young."

"All of her family?"

"Yes. Her mother, her father, and her older brother, Liam."

"Older brother?"

"Yes, you see they were very close…."

"Now this is an odd coincidence we have here," Undertaker stated.

Hannah and Avarie turned to see Undertaker standing in the doorway. He then walked over to where Avarie sat and sat next to her, wrapping one arm around her.

"How do you mean dear," Avarie asked, one eyebrow raised.

"Well is the Time Master's name not Liam," Undertaker explained.

"It is, but there is no way he could be…."

"In this world, nothing is impossible. Oh and I brought by a few gifts for you and Zell."

"The ones we were working on in your shop?"

"What other ones would I bring?"

Zell had decided to walk around the manor instead of finding Avarie, knowing Claude would only follow her or meet up with her by being next to Avarie. AS she walked along the winding halls of the manor, her mind began to wonder. She gazed out the window at the beautiful day.

"That day was also like today," Zell thought, "calm and peaceful."

She closed her eyes and pictured how that day had begun. A beautiful day. A picnic in the park with her family. Her brother surprisingly coming home from college. The day had been perfect. The night was the tragedy. She had gone to bed a lot earlier than she usually did. Well, everyone did. All she saw when she woke up was the hideous colour of the orange flame that filled her room. Luckily, her room was on the first floor and she had kept her window open. She had climbed out and crawled away from the house. All she could do was look back and watch the house burn to the ground. Then she saw a figure in front of the house. All she could do was sit there and listen to his villainous laughter.

Suddenly the room began to feel warm. When Zell opened her eyes all she could see was fire, the same fire on that day four years ago. She ran out the door and slammed it shut, panting, trying to catch her breath. She quickly turned and opened the door. The room she was just in was back to normal… Was the fire she saw just a hallucination?

"Zell," Sebastian called as he came running up to her.

As she turned to greet her husband, he embraced her in his powerful, slim arms. She just buried her face into his chest.

"Are you okay," Sebastian asked, "I sensed that you were distressed?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," Zell uttered as she pushed her way out of Sebastian's embrace, "I'll be in my room."

Zell hurriedly walked away from Sebastian. He merely turned and faced the room she had been looking into. His bright blues eyes scanned the room from wall to wall and from ceiling to floor.

"Something happened in this room," Sebastian stated as he entered the room.

A gleam caught his eye and he walked toward the window sill. When he looked down he saw but a single silver hair. He bent down and picked it up.

"So you found one too," Avarie sighed as she walked over to Sebastian holding but a single silver hair in her hand.

"Where did you find that one," Sebastian asked.

"Zell's room."

"Odd, I found a single strand of silver hair as well as purple in the library," Claude said from where he was leaning in the door, "Could it be that the person toying with us has an accomplice now?"

"That's what Undertaker said," Avarie stated, "What we need to do is to keep Zell safe."

"And you too," Sebastian added, "He seems to harbour a grudge for both you and Zell."

"Really? Is that why he's tried to kill us in the past?"

"Ah, Sarcasm," Claude chuckled, "one of the few good human qualities."

"If you of all people are going to lecture me then I'm leaving," Avarie scoffed, "I don't need to be lectured by the likes of you. I know who you really are Claude. I know what you've done in the past and what you will do, so just leave now…. No, better yet, I'll leave."

Avarie scoffed one more time and then exited the room swiftly.

Meanwhile, in another part of the house, Ciel and Alois sat in the chess room playing a relaxing game of chess.

"So is everything prepared for tonight," Alois asked, as he moved his rook to take Ciel's knight.

"Yes, Sebastian and Claude worked well together and got it done in no time," Ciel chuckled, moving his bishop to capture Alois' rook.

"They are going to be so surprised." Alois now had captured one of Ciel's pawns.

"I hope they at least enjoy themselves." Ciel moved his queen to place Alois' king into check. "And checkmate."

"No fair!" Alois merely crossed his arms and pouted. "You cheated!"

"I never cheat; you just aren't good at this game."

Ciel looked at the blonde boy with his blue eyes. A gleam of silver caught the eye of both Ciel and Alois. They turned their heads to the window only to the setting of the sun take place outside.

"Shall we tighten our guard tonight," Alois asked, directing his eyes by to Ciel.

"Yes, we must not let anything happen like that ever again, no one must ever suffer that much," Ciel sighed.

Minor Author's note: Okay, so I have had the worst case of writer's block I have ever had. This is where you come in. Send me suggestions for what you hope, would like, or want to see in future chapters of this story. If I like it it'll be added or modified. Please review, favourite, and check out my latest fan-fic: Faces to Remember.


	3. That Butler, What Happened Afterwards

Chapter 3- That Butler, Celebration of Fighting

Zell sat on herbed, with her knees pulled close to her chest. There was only four more hours left until the day of dread was over with. She sat there staring at the clock, her heartbeat syncing with the ticking of the clock. A knocking at her door broke her from the trance like state. She did not move.

"The door's open," Zell sighed, as she turned to face the door.

Much to her surprise, Alois came skipping into the room. She did not move, but stared at the oddly cheerful boy. He took her hands into his and pulled her off of the bed.

"What's going on Alois," Zell asked, her tone slightly aggravated.

"You'll see soon enough," Alois giggled as he continued to pull Zell down the hall.

As the two skipped down the hall, they ran into Avarie, who was being guided by Ciel. The two girls exchanged mixed expressions, but then turned their attention back to their guides. Soon they arrived at the doors that held the main living room. Ciel and Alois turned to the two still confused girls.

"Put these on," Alois stated as he held out blindfolds in both of his hands.

"Why," Both of the girls stated as they hesitantly took the blindfolds.

"Just trust us," Ciel smiled.

Avarie and Zell put the blindfolds on and took the hands of Ciel and Alois. They could hear the doors open as they walked into the living room. Then Alois' and Ciel's hand left theirs. They were left in the darkness that the blindfolds created.

"Ok take them off," Alois chirped.

Avarie and Zell removed their blindfolds. What they saw took their breath away. The living room was decorated in streamers and everyone was gathered there. They merely stood there taking in the scenery.

"What is all this," Avarie asked.

"It's to celebrate the anniversary of your coming to our world," Grell answered.

"You guys shouldn't have," Zell sighed.

"We wanted to," Sebastian walked over to his wife and laid his hand on her shoulder.

"Very unlike you Michaelis," A woman's voice rang out over the room.

All of the lights went out, leaving only the light in the fireplace to light the room. As they all turned toward the now open window, they saw a woman with dark purple, curly hair. She wore a black leather corset and a short black ripped skirt with thigh high black buckled boots. She had a black pattern that decorated her left eye.

"Who are you," Avarie shouted as her and Zell took up fighting stances.

"What are you doing here," Claude sneered, with an emphasis on the you.

"Oh can't I come to see some old friends," the woman whined.

"Sebastian who is she," Zell asked in a low voice.

Acting as if she had heard Zell's question, she materialized right before her in a puff of black smoke. Sebastian immediately pushed Zell back and stood between the two girls.

"Oh ho, that's interesting," the woman chuckled as she backed off, "you are protecting a human?"

"Can someone just tell us what is going on," Avarie shouted.

"You're as impatient as ever aren't you Avarie," A familiar voice echoed over the room.

"No," Zell thought, "Of all people…."

Right next to the woman appeared Time Master. Both Sebastian and Claude could feel the hatred radiating off of Zell.

"How did you get out," Zell asked through clenched teeth, her hands gripped tight.

"Oh I merely escaped," Time Master smoothly stated.

"And of all people to alliance yourself with you alliance yourself with an outcast like her," Claude chuckled.

"HEY YOU GUYS KICKED ME OUT," the woman cried.

"Oh yes, Vivian, it was us that kicked you out but you deserved it," Sebastian sighed.

"You made my life pardon the pun, Hell," Vivian cried, "I promised that day that I would get my revenge."

"So you and him are in a contract with one another," Claude questioned as he stood up.

"Wait contract," Zell replied, "You mean she's a…"

"That's right," Vivian chuckled manically, "I'm just like them."

"Get out NOW," Zell shouted, "Of all days to come, you chose the day that you took everything from me!"

"What are you talking about," Time Master sighed.

"Today is the anniversary of you killing my family," Zell stated, her anger rising with each word she spoke.

"Oh, I see you never noticed," Time Master stated, "So I take it you never told anyone here your last name?"

"That has nothing to do with this," Zell shouted.

"Masters," Avarie stated, "Her full name is Zell Celestea Masters. So what?"

"Hmph, I'm insulted," Time Master sarcastically cried, "Did you not find it odd that my name is Liam Masters? The same name your bro…"

"THERE IS NO WAY IN ANY WORLD YOU COULD BE MY BROTHER," Zell shouted, "HE'S DEAD!"

"No I'm not," Time Master shouted in reply.

Zell's eyes widened. Sebastian could see tears welling up in her eyes. She clenched her fists and the temperature of the room dropped a good twenty degrees. When she slashed her hand through the air, several ice daggers shot out toward Time Master. Vivian stepped between the daggers and him. She raised her hands, which caused the daggers to freeze and melt. She then sent out a wave of black energy toward Zell, but it was more aimed for the lighting of the room. In the darkness, a cry rang out. When the lighting was returned to the room, they could see where the cry originated from. Zell was leaning against the mantel, a black bladed dagger in her side.


	4. That Butler, What Had Happened

Chapter 4- The Butler, Last Night

Zell sat up in her bed, staring out the window to her room. A storm had developed and was unleashing all of its fury outside. She also had some fury she wanted to unleash.

Last Night…

She had gotten stabbed in the dark. After they had disappeared, she ran out of the room, ignoring her wound, only wanting one thing: Time Master. She ran out into the garden, in the middle of the maze. She didn't know why she ran out there. She felt a force that drew her there, but she knew that it would lead her to Time master. When she arrived to the middle of the maze, there was no one there. She fell to her knees, tears running down her face.

"WHERE ARE YOU," Zell shouted to the empty space.

She felt a pain begin to fill her body. It was not the pain of the wound, but the pain of possible learning truth.

"Here," Claude said.

When she looked up, she saw Claude knelt down by her and was handing her a handkerchief. She took it and dried her tears and then handed it back to him.

"Thanks," Zell thanked, trying to compose herself.

"Are you an idiot," Claude asked his tone dead serious.

"WHAT THE HELL KIND OF QUESTION IS THAT?"

She reached back to hit Claude, but her caught her hand and forced her to the ground. He now had both of her hands pinned to the ground and was above her. She glared into his golden eyes.

"Don't think Sebastian is the only one that worries about you," Claude whispered, his eyes fixated upon her.

She managed to kick him off of her and make it to her feet. She clutched her wound and began to run through the maze, back to the mansion. She didn't know what was wrong with Claude. He did not usually act like this around her. She was only about a quarter of the way through the maze when she collapsed from blood loss. Claude came merely seconds after she had passed out. He picked her up and began to run back to the manor. As Zell lay in his arms, his warm body heated her cold skin. She had no idea she was being held by Claude.

"This warmth," Zell thought, "it must be Sebastian's..."

Before Zell was fully awake she lunged forward, pressing her lips against that of Sebastian's, who she thought was carrying her. When she opened her eyes, she gazed upon a blushing Claude. Her eyes dilated.

"C-c-c," Zell stammered.

"You passed out from blood loss," Claude replied, quickly regaining his composure, "We're in the manor. Sebastian is preparing your bed and I'll bandage your wound."

Zell could not speak. Finally they arrived to one of the rooms in the manor. He laid her on the edge of the bed. As he went and got bandages, she sat up. When he arrived back at her side, he began to bandage her wound.

"Claude about what happened," Zell muttered, "I'm….."

"Don't apologize," Claude sighed, "You thought I was Sebastian, so it's understandable."

"Right, agh." Claude tightened the bandages and tied them off.

Present Time.

The only sound that could be heard in Zell's room was that of the pitter patter of rain as it fell against her window. In the distant thunder rumbled.

"Zell can I talk to you," Avarie asked as she entered the room.

Zell slowly turned her head and faced her not so cheerful friend. Avarie walked over and sat next to Zell in the bed.

"Sure," Zell replied, with a sigh.

"What happened between you and Claude last night?"

Zell turned away from her friend, hiding the blush that had spread across her face.

"I-I don't know what you're talking about," Zell stammered.

"Oh so something did happen," Avarie teasingly chuckled.

"Nothing happened Avarie, just drop it!"

"Sheesh no need to get snippy."

"I'm sorry, when I'm frolicking in the rain, I'm happy, but when I'm lying in bed with a stab wound, I'm snippy."

"Listen about last night…"

Avarie set her hand on Zell's shoulder for reassurance.

"Could it be him Avarie," Zell barely choked out the words.

"It's hard to tell," Avarie sighed, "I'm going with William to check the Shinigami records and see if he was ever a Shinigami."

"Ok then I'll come too."

"No, stay here and rest."

Avarie got up and patted Zell on the head. She smiled a kind smile and then left Zell alone again. Avarie was now walking down one of the corridors to the library in the manor. As she was walking she ran into Ronald. As the two of them walked they began to talk.

"So how is Zell doing," Ronald asked.

"She's been better," Avarie quickly replied, "I think the stab wound is the last thing on her mind."

"And the first." Ronald looked at Avarie quizzically.

"Time Master." Her voice hushed.

"Of course, after all he could be her long lost brother."

"That's what we are going to find out."

Somewhere, deep in the woods of the countryside, laid a lavish manor. Time master sat in the library starring at the rain as it ran down the window. He took a cup of tea, which had been sitting in front of him, and took a sip. He then glanced over at Vivian who was standing by the fire, the only source of light for the room.

"What's on your mind my dear," Time Master asked his tone playful.

"Those girls are out of place here," Vivian spat, her deep purple eyes now glowing in anger, "how dare they come to my world and take what is rightfully mine!"

"Vivian, you must calm down," Time Master sighed as he stood up and walked over to the woman.

"What is our next move Master?"

Time Master chuckled. "For now we wait my dear. We wait for them to move their pawns and then we shall strike."

"Wait? For how long?"

"Approximately 26 hours, 48 minutes, and 28 seconds."

"Then we shall wait for them to make their move."

Vivian now sat down at the table Time Master had been sitting at beforehand.

"And then we shall reveal our true colours."

Time Master took his original seat and stared out the window once more, the plot he was hatching fresh on his mind.


	5. That Butler, Seeking Answers

_Hi, ElementalPrincessZoxi26 here. I am so sorry it has taken me to long to update this story. i've been busy and I've also been working on a Katekyo Hitman Reborn fanfiction. Also, I saw another author do this and liked the idea, I am starting an art contest for the war of two girls. It's simple:_

_Just draw a picture of your favourite pairing in this story (or Two Girls in a Black Butler World)_

_The best picture (and pairing) gets a chatper dedicated to that pairing and the artist. Just submit them to me via email._

_My email is: zszy _

_The deadline is September 18th, 2012._

_The winner will be announced later that week._

_Thanks for all the support and I hope to see some artwork soon:)_

_Now on to the story._

Chapter 5- That Butler, Seeking answers

"This isn't it either," Avarie shouted as she threw another book aside.

Avarie, William, Ronald, and Grell sat in the vast Shinigami Library. They were searching through the thousands of books there for only one entry: The one about Time Master. Avarie had gone through her twentieth book when Grell handed her another stack of books. She merely took them and tried not to throw them at him. She opened the book on the top of the stack and began to read the names. After going through twenty pages, one name stuck out. It wasn't written in the traditional black ink, but in a shimmery silver ink.

"Hey William, come take a look at this," Avarie called to the Shinigami who was only a few feet away.

"What is it," William asked as he walked over to her.

"Look at this," Avarie pointed toward the name written in the silver ink.

"All new recruits are required to sign their names' in black ink."

"But this one is silver, so that means…."

"We have found him at last," Ronald stated his voice hushed and full of malice.

Meanwhile, back at Phantomhive manor, things could not have been more awkward between Claude and Zell. It seemed that every corner Zell went around, he was there. She had finally arrived to the glass shed just off the west wing of the house. The rain had not let up, and now seemed to fall in thicker sheets. The droplets slid down the clear glass. She pressed her warm hands against the cold glass. Suddenly, larger white gloved hands covered hers.

"You should be in bed resting," Sebastian whispered in her ear, his warm breath hitting her skin.

Zell half jumped, half turned to greet the smiling Sebastian. She let out a sigh of relief.

"I know," Zell stammered, "But I feel much better, and I wanted some fresh air. I'll go back to my room now."

Zell began to walk away, afraid Sebastian was going to ask her about what happened between her and Claude. Instead he merely turned and watched her exit.

"Zell, meet me in the dining room at eight tonight," He called out to her as she exited, "I have a surprise for you."

Zell was already in the hallway, before she could answer Sebastian. She hurriedly walked to her room. The wound in her side, which hadn't been bothering her, began to throb with pain. When she arrived to her door, she was panting.

"Damn, this wound is a real pain," Zell muttered as she opened her door.

She froze. Standing just in front of her was Claude. He looked upon her with his golden eyes.

"Ah there you are," Claude sighed, in his voice Zell could detect a hint of worry.

"I just went to go get some fresh air," Zell chuckled as she walked past him, toward her bed, "I'm going back to bed."

Zell stopped, not because she wanted to, but because Claude was holding her by her shoulders. He lowered his head to her left ear.

"I want to talk to you about something," Claude whispered.

"And what would that be," Zell stammered, her heart beat increasing with every word.

"About last night," Claude chuckled.

He spun her around, so his golden eyes could meet her bright green eyes. His face was only inches from hers. Their breaths mingled.

"Could we talk later," Zell nervously asked, "I-I-I have to go talk to… to… Ciel… about something. Please excuse me."

Zell ducked under his hands and ran out the door. She ran down the hallway towards Sebastian room. She had to lie to Claude in order to get away from him. Why was it that every moment between those two was awkward? Why did he want to talk about last night? Zell's mind raced, but only one thing kept recurring. If she was in Sebastian's room, then she would be safe.

Meanwhile in the Shinigami Library, after Avarie had found Time Master's name, they began to research the time he spent as a shinigami. Avarie sat at her table and was reading a third book regarding Time Master.

"Anything interesting," Grell shouted from across the library.

Avarie did not even bother to look toward him. She closed the book and put it in her bag. She then ran all the way to where Grell, William, and Ronald stood.

"Yeah, but I only got to read some of it," Avarie stated, "I'll read the rest when we get back to the mansion. We better hurry, or we won't make it."

Avarie began to run out of the library. The other three reapers followed her lead. Ronald looked over at Grell, confused about what Avarie had meant. But he would ask him when they weren't running.

3:00 PM.

Zell sat at the white metal table in the garden. In front of her was a piece of cake and a cup of hot tea, courtesy of Sebastian. She looked across at the white rose bush that towered before her. She stood up and walked over to it. The cupped a delicate white bloom in her hand. As she began to walk back to the table, she felt something grab her hand. She looked over and saw Sebastian, sitting on bench, his hand lightly grasping hers.

"My, my, when did you get there," Zell chuckled.

Sebastian pulled her toward him, causing her to settle into his lap. He planted a light kiss on her forehead. His bright blue eyes were now fixated on her.

"I've been sitting here for the past ten minutes," Sebastian smiled.

"I'm sorry I didn't see you there honey. I must have spaced out."

"Thinking about something were you?"

Sebastian's hands gently pulled her closer to him.

"Actually, yes," Zell stated bluntly, "I was thinking about how we really don't get to spend a lot of time together. But I look forward to tonight."

"As do I, my dear."

"ZEEEELLLL," Avarie's elevated voice rang out over the garden, "WHERE ARE YOU?"

Zell got off of Sebastian's lap.

"I guess I better go meet her," Zell chuckled, "If she's yelling my name from so far away, it must be important."

Zell ran away in the direction of Avarie's voice. Sebastian just sat there, watching his wife run, her long hair fluttering in the wind. His pleasant distraction was disturbed by the appearance of a certain bespectacled butler.

"She is a beauty," Claude chuckled.

"Indeed," Sebastian replied, "Is there something I could help you with."

Sebastian stood from where he sat on the bench, his bright blues eyes danced with Claude's golden ones.

"Yes, I need to talk to you about something," Claude cleared his throat, "Last night…."

"If this about the kiss between you and Zell I already know about it," Sebastian bluntly interrupted.

"How?"

"Alois told me about it."

Silence followed. The awkwardness between the two men was so thick it could be cut with a knife.

"I'm going to say this only once Claude," Sebastian broke the silence, "Zell is mine. I will never let you have her."

Zell had found Avarie near the front entrance. But before she could get close enough to her friend to talk to her, she was being pulled down a hall by the ever so cheerful Grell. She didn't bother fighting him, knowing it would be useless anyway. However, when she looked back she saw that Avarie was following them. When they arrived to her room, Avarie shut the door behind her and Grell released her.

"What is going on you two," Zell asked.

"We're getting you ready for tonight," Grell replied in a singy voice.

"I have to meet Sebastian at eight," Zell explained.

"That's what we're getting you ready for," Avarie stated, "Now, you get to pick your dress…"

7:50 PM.

After Grell and Avarie had gotten Zell dressed, in a purple and silver elegant ball gown, they left her alone in the room.

"Don't leave here until 7:50," Avarie ordered as she shut the door.

Now Zell was walking toward the place where Sebastian told her to meet him. The whole time her mind was spinning with thoughts, all of which had no answers. She reached her destination. She gently laid her hand on the door knob and turned it. When she stepped into the darkened room, she thought maybe she had the wrong room and began to turn around. Just before she could reach the doorway, the lights turned on.

"SURPRISE," the mass of people shouted, "HAPPY BIRTHDAY ZELL!"

Zell turned around to greet the group of people. Her eyes were full of shock.

"How did you know," Zell chuckled.

"Avarie told us," chirped Alois.

The rest of the night was full of talking, games, but mostle dancing. As the crowd of people danced, Zell walked out onto the floor. Well it was more like she was being pulled by Sebastian to go out on the floor. As the two danced to the swift tempo of the waltz, Zell felt herself being pulled away from Sebastian. When she turned to see who it was, she was suddenly caressed in the powerful arms of Claude. The two continued the waltz as his golden eyes danced with hers. Then the sound of something or someone hitting the floor filled the room. Zell turned and saw the horror of Avarie lying on the floor unconsciousm a small pool of blood beginning to gather near her side, where a deep gash appeared.

"AVARIE!" Zell shouted, running to her friend.


End file.
